Sansa's True Desire
by CptBeefaloNTF
Summary: I do not claim to own any of these charactors. This story Takes place starting at the end of the season 7 finale. No matter how hard she tried Sansa's eyes kept wandering to the lord Petyr Baelish, would she ever be able to live the life she wanted with him?
1. Chapter 1

As Sansa sat next to Jon at the meeting with all the northern lords and ladies of Westeros, she knew she should be feeling triumphant. She and her brother had convinced the other northern Noble families to once again support house Stark. However, no matter how hard she tried her eyes kept wandering to the lord Petyr Baelish, and all she could feel was regret because she knew he was unhappy. Just yesterday he had told her he wanted to rule the seven kingdoms with her at his side. He had told her that the north should be rallying behind her instead of a northern bastard, but she had to stand behind her brother because it was the right thing to do wasn't it? Somehow Sansa wasn't so sure.

She let her gaze sweep the darkening room until it rested on Petyr. His greenish gray eyes met with Sansa's, and her breath caught in her throat. Petyr gave her a small half hearted smirk and Sansa swore she saw a tear in his eye as he stood and turned to leave. Sansa's heart started racing as she watched his dark cloak disappear out the door. Before she knew what she was doing she was on her feet struggling to get through the crowded celebrating room. She had to find Petyr. Sansa knew that Petyr had done some terrible things, but he was always loyal to her, and she truly believed that if he had known what Ramsay Bolton would do to her he would have never have arranged her marriage with him. Sansa knew in that moment that she loved Petyr regardless of his flaws and she had to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sansa finally fought her way into the courtyard Petyr was nowhere to be seen. Silent tears streamed down her face as she looked around for any sign of him. She heard a muffled voice by the stables. Hoping she wasn't to late she lifted her skirt as not to trip over it and ran as fast as her slim legs would allow. By the time she reached the stables she could see Petyr on his horse trotting towards the gates. If she didn't hurry, she was going to miss him! "Petyr!" she yelled. He half turned, and for a moment that seemed like an eternity he just looked at her, Sansa couldn't tell whether or not he would dismount his horse and come to her. His dull greyish eyes seemed to look past Sansa obliviously. Pure despair washed over her and once again hot tears ran down her cheeks, this time her sobs were audible. Weather Petyr dismounted his horse because of her tears, Sansa would never know for sure, but as he slowly walked up to her, her spirits rose a little. Petyr brushed a strand of Sansa's hair gently behind one ear then gently pulled her close to him. Slowly her sobs ebbed and her tears dried.

With his tensed arm around Sansa's waist Petyr walked his horse back to the stable and led the now silent Sansa into the gardens where he sat her next to him on a bench. The bench was nestled underneath a beautiful flowering tree. The wind blew lightly scattering soft white petals and a few loose strands of Sansa's auburn hair. For awhile they just sat there. Petyr, still holding Sansa was the first to break the silence. "You look stunning tonight you know" Sansa looked over at him for a split second before looking back down at her knees, Petyr reached over with a half hearted smile and caressed her cheek. "Sansa, I know you well enough to tell when something is upsetting you. You can trust me." Petyr went on, "You already know my feelings for you." Looking meloncholy he added, "You turned down my offer." Sansa looked up into his eyes and then back down, softly she replied "Jon is my brother, he may be a bastard... But he deserves to carry the Stark name forward. I can no longer be lady Stark of Winterfell no matter how much I want to. I haven't been a Stark since I was living in King's Landing. I was born a Stark, and I love my family... I just want to see it restored and if I can do that by supporting my half brother now, then that is what I want." Petyr looked at her, when he said nothing she went on hesitantly "I know what you ask of me Petyr, but I can't be a queen. I don't want to be. I have enough people after me already, and this is my home, I'm happy here.. In the north. Far, far away from King's Landing." Petyr's gaze traveled then from her face to his hands which were now folded in his lap and his expression became very blank as if he were trying to hide his emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa reached over, half turning towards him and grabbed his hand, when he didn't respond she spoke, "Petyr..." He turned to look at her, his eyes burning and the expression on his face almost angry. She knew she was hurting him, but nervously she continued "Petyr, the other part of your request... Me being by your side... I've wanted that since the moment you kissed me in the veil." She trailed off not knowing what to say. Petyr looked at her for a long moment, a different kind of fire lighting in his eyes. Slowly he reached for Sansa's chin lifting her head up so her eyes were level with his. A question now swimming in his green gaze. When he saw the same hope and desperation in Sansa's eyes that he felt for her he leaned in slowly and hesitantly he kissed her soft pale lips. When Sansa leaned in closer, he deepened the kiss feeling around her mouth with his tongue and drinking her in as deeply as he could, only pulling away when other needs started to make themselves known. Embarrassed, Petyr adjusted his cloak as to conceal himself before Sansa noticed. When Sansa's breathing slowed, she spoke "As long as I am with you, I will not share you with anyone else. you will not lay with any of your whores or any other woman." Petyr looked at Sansa smiling now and replied simply "I would never want to, you are the only one I want". To prove his point, he moved his cloak exposing the bulge that he had recently concealed. It was still quite noticeable through his pants. Sansa smiled sheepishly, blushed, and draped the cloak over him again before turning her head shyly. When Sansa looked up at him again through her eyelashes, Petyr asked her, "So will you do me the honor of becoming my lady Baelish?" Sansa turned to him and responded smiling, "I will". Then Petyr leaned in again and kissed her passionately before whispering to her gently, "Sansa, we need to get some rest, it is getting very late." Sansa nodded, looking up at the rising moon. She then stood before turning back towards Petyr who was now standing behind her. Caressing her cheek he whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up my love." With that they walked together back to the castle and parted ways heading to their separate rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Sansa woke up, she stood in front of her mirror and looked at herself. Shame washed over Sansa as she took off her nightgown, and looked at her naked body in the mirror. She couldn't stop the tears that started sluggishly leaking onto her cheeks. Everywhere she looked she saw scars. They were hidden from view while she was clothed, the wounds had been strategically placed. However, Sansa knew exactly where they were. On her legs, where ramsay had cut her just to watch her bleed, removing small pieces of her bit by bit so she could never be whole again. Her breasts which she had once been proud of, covered in small angry red scars. Her back, where ramsay had tied her up and whipped her, leaving furrows in her flesh criss crossing down to her bottom. Her stomach was covered with pale shiny burns and angry red lines. She couldn't even bear to look at her lady bits… under its thin covering of red curls he had cut her just to hear her screams. Remembering that wasn't even the worst of it. She could have lived with all of the physical abuse, but nothing could compare to remembering Ramsay raping her every night, and forcing Theon to watch, sometimes even forcing him to hold her down as she tried to fight Ramsay off… those scars were much deeper than what showed on the surface. Eventually her tears dried, Sansa gathered her courage and turned away from the mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

She walked to her wardrobe and she grabbed a stunning teal A line gown with gold accents, a gathered waist, a high scoop neck and cap sleeves. She'd had it made for herself when she was in King's Landing. Every time she wore this dress she felt beautiful. She knew the dress didn't suit the weather in Winterfell but Sansa didn't care. Once she had dressed herself, Sansa did her hair in one long braid that trailed down her back to hide a few scars that the dresses back didn't cover. she then went to find the cloak that Petyr had given her when she was riding with him. She would wear it while walking down the halls as they would freeze her in this dress, while the fireplace in her room made it warm enough to leave the cloak off. Sansa called for her handmaiden and laid the cloak on her bed while she waited. When her handmaiden arrived, Sansa asked her to have a large breakfast sent up to her room and then to leave her until she called for her again. while she was waiting, she put on the cloak also hiding her dress from anyone she may pass and started walking to Petyr's room. Sansa wanted Petyr to be the first to see her in the dress. When she got to the room Petyr was staying in, Sansa Knocked softly on the door, and called quietly to Petyr. When he opened the door he only had on his pants which were loosely laced as if he had put them on in a hurry. Sansa admired his toned body and his smooth features, she had to stifle the urge to reach out and trace her fingers down his bare chest. When she found her voice, Sansa spoke hoarsely "I am having breakfast sent to my room, I thought you could meet me there so we could discuss a few things privately." Petyr smiled looking her up and down, nodded, then said "You kept my cloak" Sansa smiled looked up into Peter's eyes and replied, "I told you, I have wanted you since you kissed me in the veil, maybe even before that. I didn't have much when I was on the run. Everything you did for me and gave to me was important to me Petyr" Petyr reached out and stroked her shoulder, he sighed sadly and dropped her gaze. "What is it Petyr?" Sansa asked. Petyr replied, " you asked me about breakfast? I would love to come, just give me a few minutes to dress, and I'll be there shortly. I'll talk to you about it then love." Sansa leaned forward into the doorway and kissed Petyr on his cheek, "Don't be long." she murmured gently.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sansa arrived back in her room, she took off Petyr's cloak, and laid it down lovingly on her bed. When she turned facing her table, Sansa saw that her handmaiden had dropped off a platter with a loaf of crusty bread still warm from the oven, some preserves, and some ale. Sansa cut the bread in half and then started to cut even slices. Just as she finished that and was about to pour two glasses of ale, she heard a knock on her door. Sansa put down the pitcher, smoothed her dress and walked to the door to greet Petyr. When she opened the door, Petyr's eyes widened as he took in her dress. Enjoying his reaction Sansa smiled wide and led him into the room closing the door. She gestured to the chair across from hers. As Petyr sat down Sansa leaned forward to pour him a glass of ale, enjoying the expression on his face as she did so. She then sat down and poured her own glass, then set the pitcher down on the table. Smirking, Sansa broke the silence by saying, "So I assume you like my dress then?" Petyr laughed and replied "My dear, I don't think you'll ever know how much I love that dress" Sansa smiled blushing and she gestured to the food, picking up a slice of bread and spreading some preserves onto it before taking a bite. "I've missed the food here" she said "I know it's not as fancy as what we're used to, but it makes me happy", "to tell the truth" started Petyr, "I don't mind it, I've grown tired of the cuisine in the capitol, though I must say… I do prefer wine to ale" Sansa chuckled and responded, "me too" her face fell a little as she added, "wine is hard to come by here, we used to have a store of it in the cellar for special occasions… but when the Boltons took Winterfell they drank all of the wine. All that is left now is ale." Sansa looked away and wrapped her arms around herself trying to stow away her memories of that time. Petyr stood and came around to stand beside Sansa, stroking her hair with his hand. As he did this her braid moved enough for him to glimpse one of the scars the whip had left at the base of Sansa's neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Petyr carefully brushed sansa's hair off her neck and what he saw shocked him. Petyr gasped and Sansa started to cry. "What did that bastard do to you!" he choked out. Sansa curled into a tighter ball on her chair, her head between her knees and her sobbing now audible. "Oh Sansa, where else did that monster hurt you! What did he do?" Tears were breaking through his voice when he continued. "Sansa, I'm so sorry, I don't deserve you, I should have never…" Petyr's voice broke, and he never finished what he was going to say. He just stood there in a shocked silence as tears dripped from his cheeks. What seemed like an eternity passed and Sansa reached for Petyr's hand. She looked up at his tear stained face, and stood. She led him over to her bed after folding the cloak and setting it down on a chair. When they were both settled on the bed she laid down and propped herself up on the pillows, Petyr copied her. Then she rolled to lay on her side so that she was facing him, Petyr turned to her. Silent tears still streaming down his face. All he could muster was "Sansa, I'm sorry. All of this is my fault". She sat there a moment thinking, but she squeezed his hand tightly before replying, "Petyr, the day before we arrived here to carry out your plan… which I agreed to, Breanne found us. She offered for me to come with her. I turned her down. As much as I wish I could blame this on somebody… I could have said no. I could have gone with her. This is my fault too." she paused a moment then continued, "Neither of us knew what Ramsay was really like. I know you Petyr, if you had known even a fraction of what he might do you would have never let me stay here while Ramsay was living." Petyr responded angrily, "Sansa I need to know what he did to you, I need to understand." Sansa turned her head away for a moment and then said "You won't want me once you see it, I may not have my innocence anymore… but I am not going to undress for you until we are wed. I am still a lady!" Petyr caressed her cheek before gently kissing her tears away. When she calmed down he spoke to her gently still caressing her cheek, "Sansa, my love for you goes well beyond your looks… but no matter what he did to you I will always think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I want to know what happened so that I can understand your pain more directly my love, and I want you to feel that you can confide in me. I will never again betray your trust." Sansa got off the bed, walked to the window, and opened it with a shaking hand. She leaned against the sill to steady herself and to calm her breathing. When she had collected herself a little she decided that what Petyr had said made sense and that she should confide in him. she spoke clearly "There are some things that I cannot describe with words, and some that I'm not sure I have the strength to recount… but I will tell you what I can. The rest will come along with time." Petyr stood and walked up to Sansa and untied her braid, letting her hair fall loosely to her waist. He turned her to him and he said "I promise you it's alright Sansa." She looked up at him and he put one finger under her chin pulling it up so that her blue eyes were staring into his grey ones. Suddenly Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers kissing him like he was the air she needed to breath. The kiss deepened until both Petyr and Sansa had to pull away to catch their breath.


	8. Chapter 8

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-af2c-aa76-444b-bd716a5f57c7" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 39.36710834503174px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Petyr walked across the room and grabbed an upholstered chair and half lifting he dragged it as gracefully as he could back across the room so that it sat in front of the open window. He sat and gestured for Sansa to join him. She sat sideways on his lap facing him. Petyr wrapped his arms around Sansa and pulled her into his chest. Half hoping he had changed his mind Sansa whispered "Are you sure you want me to tell you what he did?" Petyr kissed her forehead softly before responding, "yes my love, I need to know how he hurt you." At his response Sansa's breath caught in her throat and her heart started to race. As she tried to calm back down, Petyr repeatedly caressed her face and whispered in her ear saying, "it's alright, it's alright". When Sansa was ready she spoke. "At first, before the wedding… Ramsay seemed nice. He paid me compliments; but afterwards, when you left he told me, "Now nobody is here to protect you, I can do what I want with you." Sansa choked off for a moment and risked a glance at the man she loved, already his face was burning with anger and tears were threatening to run down his face. At that moment Sansa didn't know whether she should burden him with anything else, but his voice so calm; almost limp in contrast to his features broke into her thoughts. Sansa looked into Petyr's eyes as he said, "Sansa don't stop… I need to know what happened while I was away." Sansa nuzzled into Petyr's chest for a moment relishing in his embrace before continuing. "He led me up to what had once been Rob's room with Theon trailing behind him and he asked me if I was still a virgin. he said "It's a bad way to start a marriage lying to your husband" I assured him that I was…" Sansa choked off sobbing for a moment before continuing, Petyr tightened his grip on her. When she was calmer she started in again, "he forced Theon to shut the door and told me that he was to watch. He said "You've known Sansa since she was a girl, your going to watch now as I make her a woman" He ripped me out of my dress and forced himself inside of me. He was rough, pulling my hair grabbing my wrists forcing his way into me harder and harder. It hurt so much, and I kept screaming and screaming but nobody came to help me. He kept laughing at me, at my tears and my screams. Then he said "Your precious Petyr isn't here to hear your screams, though I almost wish he would come back. You are the worst whore I've ever paid for. With his reputation in King's Landing, I was hoping Petyr's stock would be much better. I think that my father should go and get his money back". Petyr interrupted her then saying, "Sansa I'm so sorry, I should never have left you there." voice breaking he added "I thought of you every single day you were there, I was just hoping you would be ok, even before I knew what he did I regretted leaving you Sansa." Sadly Sansa replied, "I thought of you every day too, petyr, I tried to get out to send you a raven… but Ramsay found out and he punished me. He started locking me in after that. There was no way I could come find you or get word to you"./span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa stopped for a while thinking of what more she could say. Petyr was still looking at her but now she saw shame mixed into his eyes as well as the overwhelming anger and sadness. He spoke quietly "I should have never left to go back to the Eyrie" Sansa grabbed his face in her hands and waited until his eyes met with hers before responding, "Petyr this is not your fault." he responded back saying "I know you don't see it that way, but I fear I always will. That will always be my biggest regret." Sansa hugged him and kissed him gently on the lips before she responded again. "All we can do now is move forward, I want to live out the rest of my life with you. Petyr you are the only one who can make me happy." Petyr went on, "what about those scars on your back? How did you get them, are there more?" Sansa sighed sadly and gripped his hand tightly in hers. "during the day, Ramsay would keep me tied up naked in Rob's old room. At night he would come in with a leather wrap. Inside he kept blades. Sometimes he would bring in a whip. He liked to use the whip on my back. Then on my breasts… and lady parts, he would cut me with a blade, sometimes making one big cut from my breast to my... " she trailed off as Petyr's hand tightened on hers when she looked at his face she saw nothing but pure rage on his reddening face. "what else!" he choked out. Sansa continued immediately, "he would heat the sticker in the fireplace and burn my stomach, and on my legs he would carve the skin off so that I have dips and divots in my flesh, sometimes the scars healed, and sometimes they didn't." she sighed and finished, "then he would rape me and leave me bleeding until the next night… he would feed me every other night, and once a week he would send somebody up to clean me up and treat my wounds. Then it would repeat." Petyr was silent for a while taking everything in, calming his breathing. Sansa was content to sit and watch his face. A face she had longed to see walking through that door so many times to take her away with him again. She watched his features calm as she held his hand. "You were right you know Petyr" Started Sansa, Petyr looked at her for the first time since she had finished speaking. "Right about what?" Sansa gave a tiny smile and looked down, hoarsely she murmured, " I'm glad that I confided in you, I know that it is really hard to hear. And truthfully, it's really hard to speak about, But I feel better for having shared this with you. I've been suffering this all alone, now I feel like I may begin to feel better." Petyr looked at Sansa thoughtfully for a moment, then he said, "I wish I could have been the one to kill that bastard. I would have given anything to see the light fade from his eyes." Sansa gave a smirk, for a moment her eyes were far off before she focused on Petyr again. She said "Yes, that is one sight I won't forget in a hurry". Momentarily taken aback Petyr asked, "Were you there when he died Sansa?" she responded, "Yes, I was the only one there when he died…" Sansa paused looking up at Petyr, who now had interest burning in his gaze. Sansa continued, "During the battle, he said he was going to feed me to his hounds. He said that he hadn't fed them for seven days. I took Ramsay tied up into the kennels. The dogs were hungry all right, but it wasn't me that they ate." she smiled coldly then added, "you taught me a thing or two about playing the game Petyr. I was just trying to do what I thought you would have done to that monster." Petyr smiled and kissed Sansa's forehead and murmured "I would have been very proud to see that Sansa." Chuckling he added, "You have definitely made me a very proud teacher".


	10. Chapter 10

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-af36-b195-577e-d90351295b94" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 39.36710834503174px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"After a little while Petyr spoke again "I'm glad that I am the one who is helping you now Sansa, I never imagined I would get so lucky. You truly are the woman of my dreams." Petyr looked Sansa in the eyes and continued, "The moment you told me you would marry me was the happiest of my life." Sansa smiled wide and looked deep into Petyr's eyes. "I love you" she said clearly. Then she stood up and held out her hand for him, he stood and put his hand in hers and she led him back over to the bed. She leaned him against the side and she started to kiss him. He kissed back automatically but gasped when Sansa pushed her tongue in through his slightly parted lips. She moved her tongue around inside his mouth learning his topography moving faster and more intensely. Petyr who was kissing her back in sync with her movements let out a primal moan, he lifted Sansa up onto the bed and joined her there. At that moment Sansa started to undress Petyr, taking off his cloak and then unlacing his shirt. Petyr wanted so much to continue, but he couldn't let Sansa go any further. Regretfully, he pulled away from the kiss and with a hoarse voice he said. "Sansa I think you know how badly I want this, but it isn't right, we are not married yet. We need to wait until then before we go any further." gently, he separated himself from her lacing his shirt back up. Sansa let out a moan, "please, Petyr I want you…" That moan drove Petyr insane, his fading erection grew stiff again pressing almost painfully against the inside of his pants, Petyr wanted so much to be inside Sansa, to give her pleasures he knew she had never experienced. he couldn't believe he was still going to say no. Before he could open his mouth Sansa's hand found his bulge and started stroking it with soft rhythmic motions. "Please Petyr she begged again, I know you want to". He gasped and grasped the blankets in a tight fist while arching his head back in pleasure. Then, Sansa took his hand and started moving it up her body towards her breasts, but Petyr regretfully pulled away and sat up, pulling her with him, "Sansa, you know I want to, but I can't. I don't feel right about it. I want our first time to be right, I want everything to be perfect. I love you Sansa, but as much as I want to, we can't do this, not yet." Petyr kissed Sansa's forehead and stood up. Sansa stood beside Petyr and said. "I suppose you're right, we need to announce our engagement, and Jon should be the first to know. We need to start planning." She kissed Petyr softly on the lips, pulled away a little, and whispered "I don't want to wait too long Petyr."/span/p 


	11. Chapter 11

Sansa and Petyr walked down to the dining room hoping to find Jon eating lunch there. When they reached it, the room was empty. Sansa led Petyr down to the kitchen and found the cooks she asked, "Has Jon taken lunch in his room?" One of the cooks turned around and nodded, then she asked "Would you like something sent up for you?" Sansa smiled and responded, "Thank you but no, actually Petyr and I were wanting to speak with Jon I just wasn't sure where he was." she paused then added, "but, if it's alright I'd like to take something up with me when I go." the cook turned around and replied again, "of course mi' lady. There is some herbed fish in the oven now it should be ready in a moment." Sansa smiled and said politely "That will be fine, thank you." Then she went to stand by Petyr while she waited. Petyr caressed her cheek and said, "you are too polite love, you could have had something sent up to Jon's room". Sansa held his hand in hers and said, " we're already here, it makes no sense to send somebody up when we're going anyway." Petyr squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek before turning to grab the tray of fish that the cook had set for them on the counter. He said, "Even still, you deserve to be waited on". He smiled at the stubborn look spreading across Sansa's face. She gave a little smile back before responding, "Fine Petyr, but I'll get you back". Then they started the long trek back up the stairs to her parents old bedroom, the bedroom where Jon was staying now. It had been offered to Sansa but she couldn't bear to stay there, instead opting for the same room she'd had before she left for kings landing. When they reached Jon's room, Sansa knocked on the door and called, "Jon?" he came to the door and Sansa stood outside a moment, suddenly nervous. She spoke then, "Jon, Petyr and I need to talk to you, can we eat lunch with you and discuss a few things?" "Sure, come on in" Jon replied. Petyr walked to the table and started dividing the fish into two portions, one for himself and one for Sansa. When he finished he and Sansa sat and began to eat. After a moment Jon broke the silence, "Petyr, we are very grateful to you for bringing the knights of the Veil to our aid. Without your help we would all be dead by now. I am glad to have your support." Petyr nodded and replied simply, "I would do anything for Sansa". Sansa, smiled down into her plate. She was nervous and she didn't want to drag out the conversation so she set down her silverware and started in, "Petyr has been helping me since we first arrived in king's landing". As she spoke she could feel both Jon and Petyr looking at her. Before she lost her nerve, Sansa went on. "when the king was killed Cersei blamed me, and Petyr was the one who smuggled me out of the capitol. He has saved my life more times than I can count, and, He has proved his loyalty to me many times over. Yesterday, he finally asked me to marry him. I have happily decided to accept his proposal. Not many marriages are made based on love, but this one..." Sansa trailed off turning to look at Petyr who looked very pleased with the things she had said about him. Sansa just hoped Jon would understand. Petyr put his arm around Sansa's waist and they sat together waiting to hear Jon's reply. Jon sat looking them over a few moments longer before speaking. "Petyr is acting lord of the Eyrie until Robyn comes of age… so after you marry, where would you stay?" Sansa sighed, she had given this much thought. The decision had been a hard one but she had made it, though she hadn't told Petyr this yet, she knew he wouldn't mind her choice. "This was my home once, I love it here… but after Ramsay kept me prisoner in these halls all I can remember are bad memories. I wake up sometimes screaming, Jon. Sometimes I can't remember if all this" she gestured to Jon, and to Petyr, "is a dream, and I'm still living a nightmare. I need to go with Petyr to the Eyrie. I can't stay here" she said sadly. Jon looked her over thoughtfully before speaking. "Actually, I don't think that is a bad idea. The queen is still looking for you, it would be a lot harder for her to get to you there than here. This is the first place she would come looking. That being said I think we should rush the wedding. The sooner the capitol hears the Starks have Winterfell, the sooner they'll come looking for you." Sansa and Petyr nodded. "I think your right" responded Petyr. Jon nodded looking at Sansa he said "I'll have a dressmaker sent up to you as soon as we finish our lunch. Well plan on having the wedding in three days time in the garden by the godswood tree." Sansa looked at Petyr and smiled. Then she looked back at Jon and said "That sounds beautiful".


	12. Chapter 12

That night Sansa couldn't sleep. She lay awake thinking of Petyr, and their upcoming wedding. She smiled as she imagined herself walking up to Petyr in the gown she had asked the dressmaker to make, She asked for an ivory gown with designs sewn into the fabric which was to have light jade lacing up the drop sleeves and the back. It was to be simple so that Petyr's cloak would match the detailing on her dress. Mockingbirds with a green background. Petyr was to wear green that day as well. Sansa was very excited for the wedding. There were only two days left to dress was supposed to be done by midday tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see herself in it. Restless, Sansa gave up. She decided to take a walk. She went to her wardrobe and grabbed out Petyr's cloak, put it on and walked to the door. Once outside her room she walked down the hall, stopping a moment in front of Petyr's door. Sansa decided not to wake him. She continued walking down the hall going down the stairs and into the courtyard. It was chilly outside so Sansa tightened the cloak around her and put up the hood. Sansa walked to the edge of the gates and walked up the stairs to the upper courtyard where she found Petyr looking out over the garden. When he heard footsteps he turned somewhat surprised. Petyr smiled and walked up to Sansa. "I couldn't sleep, I'm too excited for our wedding". Sansa laughed. "I know how you feel". She leaned in to Petyr wrapping her arms around his back and hugged him, listening to his steady heartbeat. Sansa's touch sent shivers up and down Petyr's body, dirty thoughts started crossing his mind. He wanted so badly to press his throbbing member against the warmth between her legs, but he knew he shouldn't. Not until they were married. Petyr kissed the top of Sansa's head and hugged her tightly to him. As Sansa stood there with her head resting on Petyr's chest she started to grow calm. His steady heartbeat like a soft lullaby. Sansa pulled away from the embrace and looked up at Petyr with half closed eyes. "I could sleep like this, already I'm feeling tired". Petyr stroked her hair with his hand and kissed her on the forehead before replying. "I fear if we went to bed together, sleeping would be the last thing on our minds". To make his point, Petyr grabbed Sansa's hand and placed it on his inner thigh where she could easily feel his throbbing member. "Oh!", was all Sansa could say. Petyr looked down at Sansa's face drinking in her reaction, she was blushing and she had her eyes closed. Sansa's hand started to shake as she slowly pulled away from Petyr. She was scared, nervous that he would see her and be disgusted… but she wanted him, she believed he would be different. Then, Sansa's thoughts started drifting to her aunt Lysa's wedding. Hurt and jealousy surged through her, Sansa opened her eyes and walked back to the wall. She looked out over the garden. All she could think about was her aunt's screams as Petyr had made love to her, and how she laid awake unable to sleep as each scream cut deeper and deeper into her heart. Angry jealous tears streamed down Sansa's face as she was remembering how she felt when Petyr had been with somebody else. Petyr, slightly stunned by Sansa's swift movement stood there for a moment before composing himself and walking up to Sansa. When she glanced up at him he saw her tear stained face. Petyr's heart started to pound when he saw her tears. He grabbed her hand and turned her to him. "Sansa sweetling, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sansa looked at him and back at her feet. "I was remembering your last wedding… aunt Lysa, she suspected that I had some feelings for you. She accused you of Sleeping with me… you remember?" Petyr still looking at Sansa responded, yes I remember. But sansa I had to marry her, it was the only way I could keep you safe. I had to prove my loyalty to Lysa even though I didn't love her. I didn't want her". Sansa looked at Petyr a moment, then went on. "After you left the room, she told me that when you made love to her she was going to scream in pleasure… that night, she made sure I could hear her screaming. I couldn't sleep, I wanted so badly for it to be me. I wish you and I had slept together, she didn't deserve to have you. I hated her", Sansa finished. Petyr looked at her considering what she said for a few moments before speaking. "Sansa, I had to try to do my duty as a husband. If I hadn't she would have taken it out on you. The whole time I was with her, I was thinking of you… but I couldn't do it. I couldn't keep an erection with her, and I couldn't finish. She disgusted me. You are the one I wanted." Then Petyr walked up to Sansa and looked into her eyes holding her face in both of his hands and wiping her tears away with his thumbs. He said "Sansa, I love you. You are the only one I want to be with." Sansa looked into Petyr's eyes, seeing the truth there she found her resolve and then spoke softly. "I believe you, Petyr". Petyr sighed in relief closing his eyes briefly as he did so. When he opened them again, Sansa stood on her toes and kissed his lips, Petyr bent down, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her slightly before deepening the kiss. His heart was racing he never wanted it to end, and he knew in two days it would never have to. When he set Sansa down, he kept one of her hands held in his. And he started leading her back towards the castle. As they were walking he said, "Love, we need to try to go to sleep. We have more plans to make in the morning." Sansa nodded "You're right, we need to get some rest.". They walked together as far as they could go before parting to their separate rooms. Sansa kissed Petyr goodnight then went to her room, shucking her cloak off onto the floor before crawling into bed. She slept soundly the rest of the night. The next day flew by as Sansa and Petyr finished wedding plans, the cooks started baking bread, hunters went out to catch snow hares, and farmers were paid for fresh potatoes. While the kitchen was busy, the dressmaker brought up Sansa's finished gown. It looked even more beautiful than she had imagined. Sansa's handmaiden was instructed on Sansa's hair, and by the time any of them realized it, it was getting dark. Sansa and Petyr went to sleep early so they would be rested for the ceremony in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

When Sansa woke up the morning of the wedding she was extremely excited. There were only a couple hours until she was going to be Sansa Baelish. She called for her handmaiden. When she got there Sansa was laced tightly into her dress, and her fiery hair was spun into an intricate knot woven with wild jasmine flowers. As time drew nearer she sent her handmaiden for Jon. He was to give her away since he was her oldest surviving family member. Pacing impatiently she waited. Every time she passed the mirror, Sansa would make sure everything was perfect not a hair out of place, nor a wrinkle in her beautiful gown. When Jon arrived he held out his arm to her, Sansa slid her arm through his carefully arranging her draped sleeve. Jon was clad in a black leather cloak and pants to match with a dire wolf fur around his neck, and his sword strapped to his belt. His hair was slicked back and tied with a black leather strap. He turned to Sansa, "Are you ready?" Sansa nodded smiling, her eyes wide with excitement. "Let's go!" Jon smiled at Sansa's happiness and they started walking side by side through the halls. As they passed the dining hall and the kitchen stairs, Sansa could smell the hare and the potatoes cooking. They had even managed get a small case of wine just in time for the wedding. As they entered the lower courtyard, the northern families that were still staying at Winterfell and their soldiers were lining their path as they grew closer to the garden, the knights of the Veil and the remains of the Stark army were mixed in with the rest of the guests attending. When Sansa and Jon reached the entrance of the garden, Sansa's eyes searched for Petyr. When she saw him standing to the side of the septon, her eyes met with his and she saw her own impatience reflected there. Petyr's clothes matched the detailing on her dress perfectly, his cloak the perfect shade of green to accent her dress. Sansa had to stop herself from letting go of Jon and running to Petyr, instead she just smiled at him and continued her steady pace. Petyr's returning smile was enough to melt her where she stood, but she kept on walking. When she and Jon reached Petyr, the septon spoke. Sansa was looking up into Petyr's eyes. She could barely contain her joy. As Jon gave her away placing her hand into Petyr's happy tears ran down her face. She said her vows hardly hearing what the septon was saying. When it was Petyr's turn, Sansa looked straight into his eyes as he spoke to her. He removed the beautiful green cloak from his shoulders, and with a voice overflowing with pride and happiness he said "With this cloak, I place you under my protection". Then gently, he draped his cloak over Sansa's shoulders and grabbed her hand again. Sansa smiled loving how the cloak, still warm from Petyr's body felt flowing over her shoulders. Every now and then the breeze would stir the fabric and waft some of Petyr's scent up to her. Sansa smiled. Petyr was hers now, and she was his. As the septon tied their hands together and announced their marriage, the crowd cheered. Finally, they were man and wife. Petyr turned to Sansa and pulled her in for a kiss lifting her off the ground and spinning her as he did this. When they broke it off, the newlywed couple led the way back through their guests to the wedding feast. On the way, Petyr stopped to talk to a maid. Then he and Sansa continued into the dining hall. Sansa and Petyr sat at the head table with Jon and a few nights of the veil. As they waited for their food to be served Sansa turned to Petyr speaking for the first time since they had been married. "I love you Petyr" he smiled at her and kissed her briefly on the lips. "I love you too, Sansa Baelish." Hearing her new name Sansa smiled. This was the happiest she had ever been. When the food was served Sansa had wine brought up for herself and Petyr. As Petyr excitedly took a sip of his wine he smiled at Sansa and said, "I definitely prefer wine to ale. This is very good." Sansa laughed and took a sip of hers, nodding in agreement. As the feast went on they sat through congratulations and small talk but none of it registered with Sansa, all she was thinking about was spending time with her new husband. Her bored gaze met with Petyr's and they stood up ready to leave the feast.


	14. Chapter 14

As they walked through the hallway and up the stairs to Sansa's room, neither of them said a word. Sansa was very nervous. She was still scared that Petyr would see her scars and be disgusted by her, but she kept her thoughts to herself. When they reached the doorway, Petyr scooped Sansa up unto his arms and pushed the door open. Sansa gasped surprised and giggled. Petyr dipped his head and kissed Sansa. The kiss was long and lingering, Petyr stuck his tongue through Sansa's lips and drank her in, Sansa returned the kiss moving her tongue in rhythm with Petyr's letting him lead. When he set Sansa down, he held her close to him, and he whispered "I've been waiting for this for a long time". Sansa looked up at him suddenly nervous and a little scared, Petyr saw the expression on her face change and he was afraid he had scared her. Petyr spoke to her then, "Sansa, love… you know I would never hurt you. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with." she replied "It's not that, I'm mostly just afraid to disappoint you Petyr." he chuckled, grabbing her face with his hands he looked into her eyes. "My dear you could never disappoint me". He paused and then continued, "I thought we would have a bath first. I asked a maid to have it ready for us when we came up". Sansa looked around behind her. She saw the large tub at the back of the room full with steam rising from it. On the surface of the water there were white petals floating and scented oils along the side. When she turned back to Petyr she looked up at his face which had an unsure expression on it now. Upon seeing his face Sansa replied, "That sounds very nice". Unsure what to do next she stopped there watching Petyr. He smiled, a nervous look on his face for the first time since she had first met him. Not wanting Petyr to think Sansa was nervous about being intimate with him, she walked up to Petyr. With slightly shaking hands, she started unlacing Petyr's shirt. Petyr grabbed her hands and spoke softly to her. "Sansa, you don't have to do this if you're not ready." she looked up at him, fear swimming in her eyes, "It's not that, I want to do this. It's just… I don't know how to do it… thus far my sexual experiences haven't been very good. I know you would never hurt me, I'm not afraid of that, but I just don't want to disappoint you"... Sansa trailed off at a lost for words. Petyr looked at her relief and understanding lighting his gaze now. "Sansa, there is no need to be afraid, I will teach you… and you could never disappoint me, no matter what he did to you, you will always be the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on". Sansa's hands still on Petyr's chest started unlacing again, this time with much more confidence. As she did this, Sansa was watching Petyr's face and his reactions. He gasped with anticipation as she reached the bottom few laces. When she undid the last one Petyr shucked his shirt off onto the ground and stood back a step or two to let Sansa take him in. His arms were toned, slightly muscular, his chest lean and smooth with a few hairs scattered at the top. Sansa stepped forward and started running her hand over Petyr's chest, she could hear his breath hitch in his throat as her hand moved down his chest and back up. Then Sansa wrapped her arms around Petyr's neck and kissed him, pressing herself against his half naked body, then breaking away to kiss his neck. Petyr moaned rubbing his hands helplessly up and down Sansa's back until he found the lace of her dress. She turned so that her back was to Petyr. Slowly he started loosening the dress bit by bit. While he was working on that Sansa loosened the sleeves and removed her arms from them. Then she crossed her arms over her chest to keep the dress held up. She was nervous again. This would be the first time Petyr would see the full extent of her scars.


	15. Chapter 15

She turned back to face him the nervousness showing clearly on her face. Petyr spoke with a slightly hoarse voice, "Sansa it's alright, I am not going to judge you. Actually I've been waiting for this moment for what seems like eternity". Petyr dropped his gaze as Sansa let the dress slip to the floor, and stepped out of it, before he looked up at sansa, he bent down and picked up the ivory gown and draped it over a chair so that it wasn't resting on the floor. Then he looked up at her, his hunger for her no longer concealed from his gaze. The scars were a bit shocking, her perfectly rounded breasts scattered with red lines, some dragging down to her stomach, some dragging even lower. Her perfectly shaped torso covered with long white milky burns, and her legs dimpled where some of her flesh had been taken off. After a moment Sansa spun exposing her back to Petyr for the first time, the marks from the whip crossed over her back from the base of her neck to the top of her supple bottom. Petyr looked at her and he could see the pain she must have endured day after day. But as he stood looking at Sansa's perfect body all he could think was that she could have died. At that moment pure joy washed through him he saw straight through the scars because to him they didn't matter. All that mattered was Sansa, and she was absolutely stunning. Petyr walked up to her then, his eyes filled with lust and his penis pressing impatiently against his pants. "You are beautiful Sansa" he told her. He reached out to feel her body, cupping her breasts, moving his hands everywhere he could, and feeling her skin under his hands. Sansa wrapped her arms around Petyr pressing her naked body against his chest and then she kissed him. A new air of confidence shone about her as she pulled away from him. "It's your turn" Sansa said to Petyr reaching for his pants. Looking up into his eyes, Sansa loosened Petyr's pants until they dropped. He stepped out of them and let Sansa take him in fully. His penis was erect and throbbing, it was long and fairly thick but not to much so. It was the perfect size. All of a sudden Sansa got really excited. She walked up to Petyr and grabbed his shaft enjoying the feeling of him in her hand. She started stroking him nice and slow enjoying the reactions he gave as she did so. He leaned down and kissed her pressing himself up against her stomach. When he pulled away, he gestured to the tub, "Care to join me?" he whispered. Petyr started walking to the tub, Sansa walked faster to catch up. Petyr stepped in first holding his hand out for Sansa. She grabbed the pin holding her hair up and pulled it out shaking her head letting the flowers drop to the floor. Then she took Petyr's hand and stepped into the tub with him. He sat down and she sat between his legs with her back leaning against his chest, the warm water was soothing covering their bodies making them slip and slide against each other any time one of them moved. Then Petyr grabbed a cloth, soaked it in the water, and started rubbing any part of Sansa's skin that wasn't under the water. When she was fully wet he poured a little of the scented oil onto the fabric. He stood and helped Sansa up. He started on her shoulders moving purposefully down her back, then down the backs of her legs, then Sansa turned to Petyr. He started back at her shoulders rubbing the cloth around her breasts but not touching them yet. Then he moved down her stomach and down her legs again. When he came back up, he put some of the oil on his hands and started massaging Sansa's breasts. She moaned and leaned into him, kissing his neck as he pinched her nipples then he continued to play with her perfectly rounded breasts. After he rinsed her skin, Sansa grabbed the cloth and she started washing Petyr. She moved down his muscular back to his legs, then his chest and his arms, all the while Petyr was watching her, drinking in every movement she made. When Sansa moved to his legs, she skipped his throbbing erection. This drove Petyr mad, he moaned as her breasts brushed him while she was washing his legs. When she finished that, she rinsed him, set the rag down and centered herself kneeling in front of him. She looked up at him and his eyes were burning with lust. Sansa kissed him above his hard penis trying to tease him before moving downward, she easily maneuvered him into her mouth as if she had done it a thousand times before. While he was in her mouth she moved her tongue around on the head of his penis teasing Petyr again. He moaned deeply, and begged, "Oh gods, Sansa please!" gently he grabbed her hair in his hands trying not to pull it but wanting to feel her head as she started to bob back and forth on his throbbing cock. Sansa started slow, then went faster sucking harder and harder as she went. She kept going until Petyr couldn't take it anymore. He gasped "Sansa!, please!" she stopped, licking her lips and then wiping her mouth. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked half worried, Petyr laughed "No sweetling, quite the opposite, I want to last long enough to please you. At the rate you were going I don't know if that would have been possible". Sansa smiled wide. With embarrassment in her voice she said "Oh". Petyr stepped out of the bath with shaking legs, Sansa was secretly pleased that she could make him feel that way. Petyr grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself, then he moved on to Sansa drying her a little more thoroughly.


	16. Chapter 16

He lifted her off the ground and carried her onto the bed, he laid her down and the he got up next to her. He started kissing her playfully, first on her mouth, then moving down her neck to her chest, then on her breasts sucking on each of her nipples in turn, next he kissed down her stomach until he reached her entrance. Petyr looked up at Sansa's nervous face. He knew she had every right to be nervous, and Petyr knew it wasn't him that scared her, it was her past experiences. Petyr scooted himself back up the bed, laying on his side propped up on his arm looking down at Sansa. He said, "I know you're scared, and I understand why you are afraid. I know it's not me that scares you. Sansa, I'm going to prove to you that this doesn't have to hurt, I will make sure you enjoy yourself my love". he looked at her watching the fear leave her eyes. He kissed her passionately again before moving back down between her legs. Slowly, as not to scare her, he spread Sansa's lips open looking at her entrance fully for the first time. The sight was more than enough to make his cock throb again. Slowly while looking up into her eyes Petyr put his face between Sansa's legs. He started to lick her clit slowly but rhythmically every so often moving himself lower to drink in some of her juices. When he could tell she was getting into that he removed his face as she moaned, and he inserted his forefinger into her vagina rubbing on Sansa's clit with his thumb. As he continued the motions Sansa's moans turned to gasps. Slowly Petyr maneuvered himself so that his face was level with Sansa's breasts. He latched on to Sansa's nipple massaging it with his tongue as he continued fucking her with his fingers. Sansa grabbed Petyr's head pressing him closer to her and her gasps started turning to screams as Petyr started moving his hand faster and faster. Petyr knew Sansa was getting close to an orgasm, he could feel more and more of her juices splashing his hand as he was moving in and out of her and he could feel her muscles tightening with a release that was getting closer and closer. He kissed Sansa's cheek and whispered, "Let it go sweetling, give it to me". With his words, Sansa exploded, drenching Petyr's hand as she screamed "Gods petyr!, oh yes!" Petyr smiled, he gave Sansa a moment before moving himself between her legs. He leaned forward, kissed Sansa's lips, and asked her softly "Are you ready for my cock Sansa?" She moaned and with a voice hoarse from screaming she said "Oh gods, yes please give it to me Petyr" Sansa watched Petyr as he lined himself up, moving his cock up and down her slit with his hand, coating it in her cum before inserting the tip. Sansa begged again "Please Petyr, I want it". Unable to resist her a second time he thrusted, pushing himself as far inside her as he could go. Sansa gasped with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Petyr's back pulling him closer and angling herself to his cock. Grabbing Sansa's hip with one hand he started thrusting again, moaning or gasping each time he pushed inside her. With his other hand he placed his thumb on Sansa's clit stimulating her in rhythm of his thrusting, very soon both of them were moaning Sansa grabbed Petyr around his neck and pulled him down to her. She kissed him as he continued pumping her with his throbbing cock. As he felt Sansa start to tighten again he choked out "Sansa! I'm coming!" Sansa replied gasping, "me too, please give it to me Petyr!" When she came Petyr could no longer hold it in. He came slamming himself into her over and over and grabbing the blankets in his fists. When he finished, he rolled over gasping. As Sansa felt his hot seed fill her up she screamed scratching her nails down Petyr's back, "Oh gods! Yes Petyr!" Exhausted, Petyr maneuvered himself and Sansa underneath the bedding before scooping her up into his arms and kissing her on the forehead. Sansa rested her head on Petyr's chest before murmuring tiredly, "Thank you Petyr" he chuckled before replying "No, thank you Sansa". Gradually their breathing slowed and they fell asleep in one another's arms for the first time.

*I created this story a few months ago with intent to post it and keep it updated but never got around to it until now. I may add more after this so if you would like to know what happens next please let me know. I would appreciate any suggestions, ideas, and/or feedback. Thanks for reading!*


End file.
